Welcome back
by XxXTsumetai-chanXxX
Summary: Hinata moved from Konoha when she was young and now she's back in Konoha. What will happened when she goes to Konoha High and meets everyone else. Some OOC characters like Hinata and Sasuke. Might change the title later on.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo mina! I've had this story in mind for awhile, but haven't had enough time to post it up because of school.

**Seriously school is a pain in the butt.**

For once I agree with you. Anyways this is the second story I've written, so please tell me what you think!

**It'll get her to shut up too.**

*background* I heard that!

Normal, _Thoughts_, _**Noise, **_**(****A/N)**

* * *

_**Beep. Beep. Bee-Smash**_

"Curse you first day of school!" commented an onyx haired teen that had just thrown the alarm clock against the wall.

"Hinata what have I told you about throwing the alarm clock at the wall," said a woman, who looked like an older version of the teen, standing by the door.

"That if I keep it up you'll stop buying me a new one," replied the onyx haired teen, now known as Hinata. "I promise it was the last time mom. After all I need one to get to school on time...talking about school I should get ready."

~Hinata POV~

Once my mother left I headed towards my closet and took out a pair of blue skinny jeans, a lavender off the shoulder top, and a pair of lavender converse to match. When I finished dressing I grabbed my mid-back hair in a high ponytail and walked out my bedroom. I headed down the stairs with my messenger bag over my shoulder and my skateboard on my right hand.

"Mom I'm leaving now!" I yelled as a grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door. Heading towards school, which was only 15 minutes away skateboarding, I started to wonder how my new school was going to be like and I couldn't wait to see Neji and Hanabi again.**(In this story Neji and Hanabi are twins and they're Hinata's cousins)** _It's been 10 years since I last saw both of them. I wonder if they'll recognize me?_

I stopped in front of Konoha High, my new school, and I saw that it was really big and two stories high. I grabbed my skateboard and headed towards the principal's office, on my way I noticed both Neji and Hanabi talking with a group of teens. _They haven't changed a bit, they still have long brown hair and Neji is a guy! Well at least he looks good with longhair._ _I got an idea! And I even have enough time to do it. Look out Neji and Hanabi, because I'm back! _I started heading towards their direction, putting my skateboard inside my messenger bag, I tackle both of them.

"Neji! Hanabi!" I yelled as I sat up on top of both of them.

"Would you get off!" responded Hanabi.

"Who are you anyways? And how do you know our names?" stated Neji as I got off of them.

"Awww, you guys are mean. I can't believe you don't remember your favorite cousin."

"Our favorite cousin...you don't mean you're-" Neji started to say, but didn't get to finish.

"Hinata!" interrupted Hanabi.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"I can't believe it's you, I mean you look so different and it's been like 10 years! Come on I want to introduce you to our friends." Hanabi started pulling towards the group of teens that both she and Neji were talking to, with Neji walking right behind us.

* * *

R&R plz!

**Bye bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

Oyaho mina~ Sorry it took long to update, it's just that I've been busy and didn't have an idea what to write next.

**Lame~ I bet you were just plain lazy, right?**

No I'm not so shut up!

**Yeah, yeah I believe ya. Now get on with it already.**

Whatever. Anyways…I hope you enjoy the chapter and there's a bit of Sakura bashing. Also all Rookie nine are freshmen and Team Gai/ Akatsuki are sophomores.

**Hellz ya! I hate that pink haired bitch! Ooh and also Tsu-chan doesn't own Naruto. Now on with the story!**

Normal, _Thoughts_, _**Noise, **_**(A/N)**

* * *

~Hinata POV~

As we got closer to the group of teens that both Hanabi and Neji were talking to I noticed a pink haired girl talking to an onyx haired guy that was in the group.

"Sasuke~," I heard the pink haired girl whine.

"I told you a million times no Sakura! So stop bothering me," stated the onyx haired teen now known as Sasuke. _Uugh alright I had enough of this pink haired bitch._

"Will you shut up! You're giving me a headache with your damn voice. You're obviously also annoying everyone else here. Anyways what's up with your hair? It looks like Pepto Bismol and that tastes like shit," I commented and everyone else agreed with me. Sakura just looked shocked and before she said anything to make herself look dummer, "Now get lost before I do something that'll make you regret not leaving." Sakura noticed I was being serious and left quickly without another word.

"Anyways…this is my cousin Hinata!" yelled Hanabi. "She used to live in Konoha 10 years ago, but moved away and now she's back!"

"Also if any of you were to hurt her in any way, you'll regret it" commented Neji as he mostly glared at the guys.

"Chill Neji. I'm a big girl and I know how to defend myself. Anyways…I'm Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Hi Hinata! The names Naruto Uzumaki," said a blond spiked haired boy with cerulean blue eyes.

"Hey chica. I'm Ino Yamanaka," said a blond haired girl with a long side bang covering her right eye leaving only her right blue eye uncovered.

"Hi! I'm Ten-Ten," said a girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair in two buns.

"Hey. I'm Sasuke Uchiha," said Sasuke who happen to have an interesting eye color, onyx.

"Pleased to meet you all and I hope to get to be good friends with every single one of you!" I said. "Any who I need to get my schedule so I'll catch you guys later! Bye~" I ran towards the principal's office while waving goodbye to everyone. Once I got my schedule from principal Tsunade, who was an easy going type of person, I looked at my schedule.

Period~ Course~ Teacher~ Room

01-02~ Algebra 2~ Asuma Sarutobi~ 121

03-04~ Biology~ Orochimaru~ 202

05~ P.E~ Gai~ Gym

06~ Lunch~ - ~ Cafeteria

07~ Music~ Kurenai Yuhi~ 134

08~ Spanish~ Kakashi Hatake~ 214

Well I wonder how my first day is going to turn out to be like. "Hmm…let's see room 121? Ooh here it is! Let's see how this turns out to be like." I open the door, walk in, and introduce myself to the teacher.

"Welcome to Konoha High, Hinata" said Asuma-sensei. "Alright everyone! I want you to meet out new student." Asuma-sensei than motioned me towards the class to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga! I just moved back to Konoha a few days ago. I'm pleased to meet you all," I said to the class.

"Alright you can seat next to Sasuke," said Asuma-sensei and I headed towards Sasuke. As I walked towards my seat I noticed many girls glaring at me, but I just ignored them. I said a quiet hi to Sasuke and then settled down on the chair. Asuma-sensei made us do problems from the book the whole class time and I got to know Sasuke a bit more, he's actually a nice person once you get to know him.

"Can I see your schedule Hinata?" asked Sasuke. I nodded my head and proceeded to take out my schedule and show it to him. "Seems like we have the same schedule and everyone has sixth period lunch too, so you'll everyone else."

"Can't wait," I responded.

* * *

I wanna thank both arusi and Lykz04 for being my first reviewers. I also want to thank arusi (again), and Kamoki-Hygerioshi for following my story. I'll try my best! Also I want to thank Lykz04 (again), and xochtil for adding my story as a favorite and Midenigufutsu koyote for adding me as favorite author.

**What she said. Anyways R&R plz!**

If you do I'll give you a cookie~


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsumetai: Hello people! So I fixed some errors I noticed a while ago and reuploaded this chapter. So I hope now the story makes sense. Also from the results from the poll this story will be a SasuHina fanfic. So enjoy. Ja ne~**

Normal, _Thoughts_, _**Noise, **_**(A/N)**

~Hinata POV~

The rest of the classes went by smoothly and P.E with Gai-sensei was… different, but I had tons of fun. _Finally lunch! I'm soo hungry. _"Hey Sasuke, how long have you known both Hanabi and Neji?"

"Mmn…since we were 7 years old. Why you ask?" said Sasuke.

"I was just curious because I've don't remember ever seen you."

"I moved to Konoha when I was 7 years old and you're cousins are my neighbors so we started to get along and hang out. Since than we've been together, they've also talked about you a lot. So in a way I already knew you, but at the same time I didn't know you. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, don't worry I understand." We finally arrived at the cafeteria and Sasuke lead me towards a table were Ino, Ten-Ten, Naruto, Hanabi, and Neji were sitting. As we got closer I noticed a boy that had his brown hair up in a ponytail, it was spiky at the ends. _His hair reminds me of a pineapple. _Next to him was a chubby boy eating a bag of chips, across from him there was a boy with brown hair with upside down red triangles on his cheeks. _I wonder why he has those. Which reminds me, I wonder why Naruto has three whisker marks on his cheeks? Hm maybe they're just birthmarks. _There was also a boy with dark shades sitting next to the guy with the red triangles.

"Hey guys, this is Hinata and she's Neji's and Hanabi's cousin. She also just moved back to Konoha a few days ago. You guys don't minds if she sits with us right?" I looked around to see if any of the four guys would say and to my delight they said it was ok with them. "So will you four introduce yourselves or am I going to do it?"

"Troublesome, we'll do it ourselves," responded the pineapple haired guy. **(I think we all know who this is. ^_^) **"My name is Shikamaru Nara, nice to meet you."

"I'm Choji. Pleased to meet you," said the chubby guy.

"Hey I'm Kiba," said the guy with the red triangles.

"I'm Shino. Delighted to meet you," said the guy with dark shades.

"It's pleasure to meet you all!" I responded as I sat down. I got my out my homemade bento and started to eat.

"So Hinata tell us a bit about yourself," said Naruto.

"Ok. Let's see…well I love to play sports, I can play the electric and acoustic guitar, I know mixed martial arts, and I also know how to skateboard and bike." **(By bike I mean like extreme sports biking.)**

"She's also an awesome cook. Hinata can cook anything and it'll taste great!" exclaimed Hanabi.

"Really?" asked Kiba.

"Well I did most of the house chores and cooking since my mom was always busy with work when I was little, but when I had free time I learned other stuff. And the only reason I know mixed martial arts is because my dad wanted me to be able to defend myself when I was in danger."

"Oooh that's cool."

"Hahaha thanks Kiba."

"By the way Hinata, what is mixed martial arts?" said Ten-Ten.

"How do I explain this…well mixed martial arts, also called MMA, is a type of fighting that involves different styles of fighting like boxing, jujitsu, karate, taekwondo, and many other types of fighting."

"Wow that's cool!" said Ten-Ten.

"I hate to be the person who messes with you," commented Sasuke and everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Haha very funny." As I looked up I saw the pink haired thing coming our way, well more like Sasuke's way. _Great~ Now I've lost my appetite. _"Hey Sasuke don't look now, but that pink haired thing is coming your way."

"Damn and I thought she would leave me alone for today."

"Sasuke! Ne~ You wanna go on a date after school," said Sakura as she popped her chest out trying to show off her breasts, which she had none. _Is she even a girl?_

"No! Don't you know what no means, but of course you don't or else you would have left me alone a long time ago" responded Sasuke.

"Get a clue, Sasuke doesn't want to date you" said Ino.

"Stay out of it! Nobody asked you!" screamed Sakura. That did it nobody talks to my friends like that.

"Hey, don't you yell at Ino! Can't you see Sasuke doesn't like you and I don't understand who ever would. After all, I bet you're not even a girl since you have no chest at all. I mean come on~ Both Ino and Ten-Ten got more chest than you'll ever have!"

"Us? Hinata, it looks like you beat us both in that department. Exactly what size are you?" said Ino.

"Me? I'm a 36D. Why?" I said if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"What? Damn girl, both me and Ten-Ten are a 36B," said Ino.

"You have to be lying! You obviously had surgery!" said Sakura.

"Nope. These are natural!"

"Ummm…you girls do realize that we're here, right?" said Sasuke with a blush adorning his cheeks. _Well talk about awkward. _

"…anyways, why don't you just get lost!" I said to Sakura trying to get rid of the tension.

"Why don't you make me, you weird eyed freak!" said Sakura.

"You did not just say that, you messed with the wrong girl!" I responded. _No one makes fun of my eyes and gets away with it! No one!_


	4. AN

**Tsu-chan: Ohayo minah~**

**Izzy: Wazz up people!**

**Tsu-chan: First of all I wanna apologize for not uploading, but I'm having trouble coming up with the fight scene. **

**Nina: She also hurt the ligament in her ankle, so she had to get surgery!**

**Izzy: Hey Nina, wat ru doing here?**

**Tsu-chan: Yeah, when did you get back? **

**Nina: Since you got surgery! Since you been tired lately because of your injury I was able to break out from that damn mind prison that you put me in. **

**Izzy: So you took advantage of that? (^_^;)**

**Nina: Yep! I bet you missed me though. **

**Tsu-chan: No! Both of you are partners in crime. Ur gonna make my life impossible! (T^T)**

**Izzy & Nina: Got that right! *high five each other***

**Nina: Anyways~ Hi everyone my name is Nina. I'm also one of Tsu-chan's alter egos. I'll be present more often now!**

**Tsu-chan: Wait a minute! Did **_**she **_**get out too? **

**Nina: Yeah. She said that she'll come back after she does something.**

**Tsu-cha: Great, just wat I need. *sight* Wait that means ur all gonna be there when I get surgery this monday again. Mwahahaha ur gonna all suffer with me and ur gonna wish u hadn't come out!**

**Nina: Should I be worried?**

**Izzy: Yeah, both you and **_**her**_**. I was there and when she woke up after the anesthesia wore off it hurt like hell. So you both better embrace urselfs for it.**

**Tsu-chan: But for now let me welcome you back! *Drops her crutches and tackles Nina***

**Nina: Wat! I though you couldn't walk for now! **

**Izzy: Doesn't mean she can't tackle you if ur close. Baka~ Hahahaha *watches Tsu-chan wrestle Nina***

**Nina: Help me! *reaching out a hand***

**Izzy: No way ur on ur own! Hahahaha *falls on the floor laughting***

**Tsu-chan: *leaves Nina unconscious and stays sitting on top of her* Anyways I have to get surgery on June 6th agaian to remove the screws in my ankle and than I have to worry about my school finals. **

**Izzy: Meaning she won't be able to update in awhile. *pokes Nina in the cheek***

**Nina: Stop it! Would u get off of me Tsu-chan! **

**Tsu-chan: Nope! Now go back to sleep! You look better like that. *knocks out Nina again***

**Izzy: Hahahahahaha hilarious she can still be dangerous even when hurt.**

**Tsu-chan: Weido. Anywho I'll try my best to update soon! Also the poll is still up to see who Hinata should be paired up with. Ja ne~**

**Izzy: Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Tsumetai****: Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait. But I just recently had enough time to continue writing this story.**

**Nina: Yeah not to say that ever since you can walk again your parents drag you everywhere.**

**Izzy: Yeah dude. That totally sucked. **

**Tsumetai: Tell me about it. *sight* Man my parents are—**

**Chi****: Annoying!**

**Tsumetai****: When you get here?**

**Chi: Just now. Why? **

**Tsumetai: Well there goes whatever I had left of peace and quiet out the window.**

**Nina: Finally Chi! I was beginning to wonder if you were trapped in that horrid place again. *shudders* **

**Chi: No! Never again. I don't like it there, it's to…I can't even describe it.**

**Izzy: You guys are exaggerating. It can't be that bad. *rolls her eyes at both of them***

**Chi: It is trust me. It's a place you never want to be trapped in.**

**Nina: I agree 100%!**

**Tsumetai: Psh. So the both of you finally learned your lesson, huh? *smirks***

**Nina & Chi: Yes! We'll behave a lot more now!**

**Tsu-chan: Good. I'll let you guys do whatever you want, but with limits to how far it can get. Alright?**

**Nina & Chi: Yes! *high five each other***

**Izzy: Just where did you lock them up in?**

**Tsumetai: Do you really want to find out.*smiles evilly***

**Izzy: No thank you. I'm fine. *backs away***

**Tsumetai: Okay! *acts innocent* **

**Chi: Scary.**

**Izzy**** & Nina: Agreed.**

**Tsumetai: Whatever. On with the story!**

**Chi: Let's runway b4 she comes after us, since now she can walk again.**

**Izzy & Nina: Let's go! *all 3 start to runaway***

**Tsumetai: Ooh no you're not! *a cage falls on top of Chi, Izzy, and Nina* Like hellz I'll let you guys run away!**

**Chi/Izzy/Nina: Damn it!**

**Tsu-chan: Hehehe. Anyways enjoy the story guys! And again I'm sorry for the really late update.**

**Chi/Izzy/Nina: Help!**

Normal, _Thoughts/text message_, _**Noise, **_**(A/N)**

* * *

~Hinata POV~

"What makes you think you can make fun of my eyes, when you obviously have greater flaws than me," I stated as I clenched my fist tightly.

"Compare to your pink hair Hinata has a beautiful shade of lavender with a hint of gray color as an eye color. So why don't you stop bitching and leave already," said Ten-Ten.

"Oh please. My hair color is beautiful and you're just jealous of me, so you can just stop pretending to hate me already. I know you wish you were me," said Sakura.

"That's it! I had it with your damn attitude. You act if you were better than all of us when you're really not. So just shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" I yelled slowly losing my temper.

"I'd like to see you try you freak of nature," retorted Sakura.

"That's it I can't take it anymore! Don't say I didn't warn you," I stated as I swung my fist back and punched Sakura in the stomach. _I warned her to walk away._

"Y-you just punched me! I can't believe you just did that! I'm leaving." As Sakura finished talking she was about to start running when I caught her by the hair.

"Ooh no you're not. I warned you, but you wouldn't listen so now you'll face the consequences." I yanked her hair and bashed her head against someone's left over lunch. After I let go of her hair she raised her head up and was covered with some icky green stuff._ Is that supposed to be edible? Ugh it looks more like vomit than food._ Just as Sakura was about to yell I grabbed a nearby soda can and poured whatever remain inside on top of Sakura's head. "Poor little Sakura. It seems you're all bark but no bite and that won't do. You see I'm not like you because I can back up my words with actions unlike you." I started to make my way towards my friends, who seem to be content towards what happened.

"Ugh! You bitch! I'm going to tell the principal about what you did and then you'll get punished!" hearing this I turn around and smirk at Sakura.

"Whoops. Did I forget to mention that the principle is my godmother? And that the head of the school board is a family friend. And last but not least, my family gives the school most of the money for the school funds!" As I said this everyone in the cafeteria was shocked, well everyone except my cousins. Neji and Hanabi already knew that not only did my family have connections everywhere, but even by themselves they were major influences. "With that being said, bye bye~ And remember don't you ever cross my path again or you'll regret it." I started walking again towards my friends and Sakura ran out the cafeteria crying. As I reached my friends I heard the whole cafeteria go back to normal.

"Hahahahaha. That was so freaking awesome!" yelled an overly exited Hanabi. "I love having you back."

"Hey Hinata, is everything you said true?" said Naruto.

"Yes it is. Still…aren't you going to get in trouble with your parents for what you did?" stated Neji.

"Naah. My parents would understand why I did it so no worries," I said. "Anyways let's go, it's almost time for 7th period to start."

* * *

**Tsumetai****: Hahaha I'm so sorry it's short.**

**Chi: You were lazy weren't you?**

**Tsumetai: No I wasn't! **

**Chi: Watever.**

**Tsumetai: *sight* Anyways where's Nina and Izzy?**

**Chi: They said something about getting strawberries and cherries…wait I wanna go too! **

**Tsumetai: Awesome! Come on lets go after them or else they'll eat all of them!**

**Chi: You're right! Let's go. *starts running***

**Tsumetai: Wait for me! *starts running after Chi* Oh! Don't forget to review, it'll make all us happy! Ja ne~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Kori ****(aka****Tsumetai): ****Minasan ****kon****'****nichiwa! **

**Nina: ****So ****you ****finally ****were ****able ****to ****post ****this ****up, ****huh?**

**Kori: ****What. ****I****'****ve ****been ****busy. ****It****'****s ****not ****like ****I****'****ve ****been ****slacking ****off.**

**Nina: ****Hn. ****That****'****s ****true.**

**Kori: Anyways….from now on my name is Kori, although my account will stay the same. I got my personal reasons as to why, but it'll also help with the story. *hint hint***

**Chi: Boring! Hey do any of you know where Izzy is?**

**Nina: I was wondering the same thing.**

**Kori: Eh? Didn't I tell you that Izzy was gonna go get my other two alter egos?**

**Nina: Wat?**

**Chi: And since when did you have two other egos?**

**Kori: Ummm….I think it was after you two were locked up. These two are twins though.**

**Nina: Awesome! When do we meet them?**

**Kori: Whenever Izzy gets here.**

**Chi: R there any other egos we don't know of yet?**

**Kori: Enough chit chat, on with the story!**

**Chi: Hey don't avoid my question!**

Normal, _Thoughts_, _**Noise, **_**Text ****message**

* * *

~Hinata POV~

It was the end of school and I was on my way towards the school gates when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, and Ten-Ten, plus my cousins of course, make their way towards me. I smiled as they got closer and said, "What's up guys?"

"We just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. Especially since its Friday," responded Sasuke.

"Sure! Want to hang out at my house since its closer?"

"Sounds good."

"Alrighty, but I'm skating my way home. I don't know about you guys."

"No worries. Neji, Naruto, and I have skateboards too. While Ino, Hanabi, and Shikamaru have bikes. You just lead the way," said Sasuke. Once Sasuke finished talking I got on my skateboard and waited for them to get their bikes and skateboards.

"Well let's go!"

~15 minutes later~

"We're here! Welcome to my house," I stated as I pointed towards a 3 story mansion.

"I see aunt and uncle still like big houses," said Neji.

"You haven't even seen the backyard. It has a built in pool, volleyball and basketball field, and beautiful garden and greenhouse. You know we always love sports and nature."

"Damn. Your family sure is loaded Hinata," said Naruto.

"You have no idea," said Hanabi. "Anyways where do we leave our bikes and skateboards?"

"Let's go in through the back and you can leave them there." I lead them through the back and I heard them all gasp, except Neji and Hanabi they were used to it. "Hehehe. I wasn't boasting for nothing." I see them all nod and we go into my house.

"Hinata, is that you?" asked a voice coming from the living room.

"Yeah mom. I brought some friends and my cousins too!"

"Neji and Hanabi? Well come on in to the living room and introduce me to your friends."

"Alright mom." I started making my way to the living room and I motioned my friends and cousins to follow me. Once I got to the living room I saw my mom sitting on the couch watching tv. _Guess __today __was __her __day __off._ "Mom, these are my friends. Their names are Sasuke, Naruto, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Shikamaru," I stated as I pointed towards each person. "Of course you know Neji and Hanabi."

"Hi aunt Hikari/ ma'am," replied everyone.

"Hi kids. Please call me Hikari-san,no need for ma'am. Anyways Hinata did you get the papers for-"

**_Hullyeo peojineun umage matchweo_****_  
Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up  
On sesangi hamkke michyeo  
Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up_**

**_Now_**  
**_Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put_**  
**_Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put_**  
**_Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put_**  
**_Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put_**

**_Bollyumeul nopyeo seupikkeo teojidorok_****_  
Geurigo modu hamkke michyeo jeongshin ppajidorok  
Jeongshin ppajidorok, jeongshin ppajidorok  
On momeul heundeureo bwa bwa  
Amu saenggak an nadorok_**

**_Oneul modu hamkke bam sae_**  
**_Nae mare dongeui haneun saram manse_**  
**_Oneul kkeutkkaji gyesok dallyeogase_**  
**_Irya! Irya! You know what I'm sayin'_**  
**_Igeon gwireul deudneun piro hwe bokje yeongyangje_**  
**_Patireul teoteurineun gipokje_**  
**_Bam sae heundeullineun bulbiche_**  
**_Ttak eoulliji nae mal matje_**

**_Hullyeo peojineun umage matchweo_**  
**_Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up_**  
**_On sesangi hamkke michyeo_**  
**_Everyone put your hands up and get your drinks up_**

**_Now  
Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put  
Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put  
Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put  
Put your Hands Up, Put your Hands Up, put, put, put, put, put_**

"Sorry about that. Let me check it out, meanwhile you guys should get to know each other better," I said as I opened up my Motorola CLIQ MB200 to read the text message I received.

**To: Hinata **

**From: Kori**

**Hey sis! Did ya bring my schedule? And wat's up w/ all da noise downstairs?**

**-Life's a bitch, so deal with it! XP**

As I read the text message a smile appeared on my face. _Hahaha __she__'__s __so __impatient._ I pressed the reply button and texted her back.

**To: Kori **

**From: Hinata**

**Eh yo! Yep, I have it with me. Hahaha it's mom w/ some other ppl I want u 2 meet. So get ur lazy ass over here u school ditcher!**

**-Live life to the fullest & dream as if there's no tomorrow. **

"Who was it sweetie?" asked mom.

"It was just Kori asking if I got her, her schedule & what was all the rukus."

"Kori? Who's that?" asked a confused Neji.

"I didn't ditch Hina! It's just I overslept and mom said I could stay. You're just jealous you couldn't stay," said a girl walking towards us.

"Maybe…I'm not telling you though," I told said girl. "Guys, and girls, I liked you to meet my sister, Kori, she's also a freshman so you'll see her a lot. Kori these are my friends Sasuke, Naruto, Ten-Ten, Ino, and Shikamaru. And the twins next to them are Neji and Hanabi, they are our cousins."

"Nice to meet you all and I hope become good friends. It's also nice to meet more family," responded the girl now known as my sister Kori.

"Nice to meet you," said everyone.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but are you adopted Kori? Because I'm sure aunt and uncle didn't have any other daughter besides Hinata," said Hanabi.

"No worries it's ok, I am adopted. Hina and me met a while after she moved to Suna. Long story short both mom and dad grew to love me as a daughter and adopted me and I became a Hyuuga."

"Eh? Okay! Welcome to the family cuz!" said Hanabi while both her and Neji hugged Kori.

"Thanks!" said a very happy Kori.

"Awww, ain't that sweet. Group hug," I yelled as I pulled everyone into a group hug. After Kori finally got annoyed of us hugging her, mom offered us dinner. We all ate dinner and had a nice conversation, my mom included. It was late at night when everyone left to go home and it turns out everyone lived about one to three blocks away from our house. After everyone left we bid mom goodnight and headed to the third floor where Kori and I had our rooms, along with other rooms. "Well wasn't today a fun day sis?"

"You got that right! Well I'm going to shower and then change. See ya in a bit," said Kori.

"All right. I'm also going to shower and change." With that said we both went to our own rooms that were next to each other.

~15 minutes later~

After showering and putting on some black and blue checkered pajama shorts and a black wife beater I felt relaxed. I headed towards a door that connected Kori's room to mine. As I opened the door I saw Kori wearing a pair of black and purple checkered pajama shorts and a black spaghetti shirt. "What's up sis?"

"Just about to braid me hair. Want me to braid yours?"

"Sure!"

"Alright let me finish braiding mine."

"Ok, I'll watch tv for now," I said as I headed towards her 45 in. flat screen tv and set down on her white carpet. _I __don__'__t __know __how, __but __she__'__s __always __able __to __keep __her __rug __so __clean._ It was only eight o'clock so I watched the ion channel. "Yay! Psyh is on."

"Awesome. Leave it on," responded Kori as she headed towards me. She sat right behind and started to braid my hair. "So guess what happened today while you were gone Hina," said Kori as she headed towards her bed.

"Huh? What happened?"

"I talked to the Subaku triplets and they said they had a big surprise for us."

"Really? What's the surprise?"

"Yes and no. They didn't tell me, so now I'm really curious."

"Ah that sucks. Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yep. Anyway it's late already, you staying here or going back to your room?" asked Kori as she laid down and covered herself with her purple bed cover.

"Staying! After all your bed is big enough for three people," I said as I followed her actions. "Just like old times, right?"

"Yeah. Now go to sleep I'm tired."

"Fine. Goodnight."

"Night, night."

* * *

**Kori: And that's a wrap ppl!**

**Chi: Damn that was long. **

**Nina: I know right. Including author notes at the beginning and end it was la bit over 6 pages, typed!**

**Kori: Imagine if I had written this by hand. ^^;**

**Chi: Ha! That would have sucked.**

**Kori: Tell me about it. Anyways I'm craving some platanos con crema.**

**Nina: Oh you mean those sliced bananas with sour cream and sugar?**

**Kori: Yep! You guys want some?**

**Chi & Nina: Yes!**

**Kori: Alrighty then. I'll make some. So let's go! *runs towards kitchen***

**Chi & Nina: Yay! *runs after Kori***

**Nina: Ooh yeah! *Runs back quickly* Don't forget to R&R plz! Bye bye! *Leaves***


	7. Character sheet: Kori Hyuuga

**Kori: Hey guys so this is just a quick character info of my OC.**

**Chi: Yep, but she's working on the next chapter too.**

**Nina: Which is a miracle.**

**Kori: Shut it! Let's just do the character info.**

**Chi & Nina: Grouchy.**

**Kori: Bite me! XP**

* * *

**Kori Hyuuga:**

Age: 14

Hair Color: Chestnut brown (a bit below her butt)

Eye color: Dark brown

Height: 4 ft 11 inches

Grade level: Freshman

Fav. colors: Purple and blue

Parents: Hikari & Hiashi Hyuuga

Siblings: Hinata Hyuuga

Hobbies: Skateboarding, singing, dancing, extreme sports,

mixed martial arts, volleyball and basketball

Background info: Was an orphan in Suna who was later adopted by Hikari & Hiashi Hyuuga.

Both Hinata & her r in really good terms w/ da Subaku triplets.

Not much known about her past before she met Hinata.

Other: Has a short temper, short attention span if bored,

and has many split personalities for unknown reasons.

* * *

**Kori: That's all there is to it…..I think.**

**Chi: Dumbbass. **

**Kori: Shut it! *starts mumbling things***

**Nina: Let's just stop here b4 she blows a fuse. **

**Chi: Already on it. Bye bye peeps and look forward to the next chapter.**

**Nina: Laters~**


End file.
